Way of Sacrifice (5e Monk Archetype)
Way of Sacrifice Your monastery's way of teaching involved making large amounts of self-sacrifice for their purposes, performing blood rites in efforts to purify the bodies of those training in the monastery. Your techniques with martial arts involve manipulating the pain and blood in your body to its fullest potential. Equivalent Exchange At 3rd level, your training allows pain to fuel your technique. As a bonus action, you can expend a number of hit points to restore an amount of ki points, to a maximum amount of ki points equal to your Constitution modifier (a minimum of 1). For each ki point restored, you expend 5 hit points. You cannot go past your maximum number of ki points using this feature, and these ki points last until you take a short or long rest, or when they are expended as usual. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before doing so, again. Sanguine Strikes Beginning at 6th level, you can control your blood as well as the rest of your body. As a bonus action, you can expend hit points equal to your monk level to expel blood from your body and channel it around yourself, for 1 minute. During that minute, your unarmed strikes gain the reach property and their damage dice are one die size larger. Crimson Manipulation Additionally, at 6th level, you can control your blood as well as the blood of other creatures. As a bonus action, you can expend 1 ki point to manipulate the blood of a creature within 30 feet of yourself. If the creature is unwilling, it can make a Constitution saving throw, and is unaffected on a successful saving throw. On a failed saving throw, the creature is forced to make one melee weapon attack on a creature within reach of your choice. Transfusion Starting at 11th level, you can heal yourself now to weaken your vitality later. As a bonus action, you can expend 2 ki points and reduce your hit point maximum by an amount equal to or less than two times your monk level. You gain temporary hit points equal to twice the amount your hit point maximum was reduced by, which last for an hour. This hit point maximum reduction lasts until you take a long rest. Blood Ripple By 17th level, you have learned to tap into the life flow of creatures, and destroy it. When you hit a creature that is not undead with an unarmed strike, you can expend 4 ki points to force it to make a Constitution saving throw, as you disrupt its life energies. On a failed saving throw, the creature takes 10d12 necrotic damage, or half the necrotic damage on a successful saving throw. Additionally, you expend a number of hit points equal to or greater than your monk level at the same time you expend ki points on this feature. The amount of hit points you expend is added to the necrotic damage. You cannot expend more than three times your monk level in hit points. Category:Archetypes